1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a printed circuit board is used in various types of electric equipment and electronic equipment. In JP 2013-45482 A, a printed circuit board (a substrate for suspension) used for positioning a magnetic head in a magnetic disc device is shown.
In a substrate for suspension of JP 2013-45482 A, a metal support substrate, an insulating layer, a wiring layer, a wiring cover layer and a cover layer are laminated in this order. The wiring layer has a thick portion and a thin portion (a terminal portion). The wiring cover layer and the cover layer are sequentially formed on the thick portion of the wiring layer. The terminal portion of the wiring layer projects outward from the cover layer. A terminal plating portion is formed to be thick to cover a surface of the terminal portion and an end of the cover layer.